heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-03 Small Talk
New York was something this time around. The sweltering heat was not the same as it was before, which is a good thing. Still hot; well, more humid than hot. And yet the coffee shops are always filled, which may have something to do with the air conditioning. Anyway, this suits Bruce Banner fine. It was probably dangerous for him to be here at this time, or anywhere that's populated. But he does have a purpose, the same purpose that he always has: finding a cure for his 'condition'. And there are rumors of research on radiation happening in New York, and as of now Bruce is willing to risk it. Anything to return to his normal life, even if it's a rumor. Even if it's a trap. The years have made the physicist a bit jaded, and he's tired. But he has his reasons for continuing. One being that he has little choice, and the others... Well, for anyone who sees him, he's sitting alone, with a full beard and mustache and shades. Sipping some java, working on his personal laptop. Little would recognize how special his laptop is; special enough to evade government spying. Of course, no one would know. "No...you know. I'm just so *busy*," a young woman is saying into a cellphone, her steps taking her towards the cafe outside which Doctor Banner is sitting. Late teens, wearing jeans and a StarkTech T-shirt. "Nah. Okay, look...I might be able to do tomorrow." A pause. "Sure...sure. I'll text you, okay?" With that, the girl hangs up on whoever she was talking to, hesitating and looking towards the cafe. She doesn't recognize the man with the shades and facial hair, of course, but it's mostly his coffee she's looking at, with vague longing. Her watch is checked and then the teen starts to head into the cafe towards the counter. Most people in the cafe were keeping to themselves, reading their papers or working on their computers, while others were chatting with each other. A familiar scene, Bruce mused. And yet, what got his attention was the newest customer, a rather beautiful young woman with a bit of a loud conversation. Bruce chuckled at the sight. 'Kids, these days. Not so long ago a computer was a luxury...' What caught his eye even more was the shirt she was wearing. StarkTech; not exactly a common sight. Most likely referencing that metal-wearing playboy that's always on the news. Bruce doesn't know too much of the pop-culture, but he does keep himself updated on anything science related, especially about this genius. He wondered what kind of man Mr. Stark would be, but sighed and shook his head. 'Focus, Banner. You have better things to concern yourself with.' He then goes back to work, not noticing that the only free chair in the cafe was right across from him. At the same table as him. Marissa Sometimes has, a moment later, coffee and a chocolate orange muffin, coming back out of the coffee shop with the phone now tucked into a pocket. She's definitely young enough for computers to be ubiquitous to her, and yes, quite attractive and in good shape. The best available table? Pretty much next to Banner, the girl wandering over to sit down, setting down muffin and coffee and then tugging the phone back out again, although she does toss a grin at the bearded man...what's on his laptop? She can see the screen as she glances over. It is Bruce's tendency to get so focused on his work that he forgets much else, especially that his screen has stuff that may be... rather sensitive. Fortunately, there were no passwords to be seen. However, there was mention of reproductions of machines being used for cleaning raditation in one window. In another was a news report talking about the latest Hulk sighting, in Cuba. Another was a report about prominent scientists of the era. Bruce's name wasn't on the screen, however. His name was already passed. Eventually Bruce realized he wasn't alone, and shifted a bit uncomfortably, as if being caught peeping in the girl's shower-room. As such, he shifted around and moved the computer so that the woman couldn't see anymore. "Oh, sorry. Just some work here," he mumbled. He could do without the company, but preferred not to make much of a big deal about it now. No sense in drawing more attention. At least, that's what he hoped would happen. Marissa Sometimes hrms. "Leading scientists...living." She flickers a grin. "Sorry." And she takes care not to look at the screen again. The Hulk sighting? She apparently ignores that, although she's recalling what she knows about the dangerous metahuman. He's supposed to be a kind of crazy menace. "No, I'm sorry. Don't mean to be rude." Bruce sighs, as it seems the woman doesn't recognize him, or put a few things together. Is he risking too much being here? Perhaps he should leave; he has no idea who this woman is. She may seem harmless, but in some regards so does he, and he knows better. But, it has been a long while since he has much contact with other humans, or anyone. At least, HE hasn't... In any case, Bruce goes back to his research, while contemplating leaving. It would seem awkward that he would be leaving at this moment, so he has to be tactful. Marissa Sometimes shakes her head. "I suppose I should leave you alone." She IS feeling an urge towards company, though, and the team aren't there, nor are any of her coworkers. And she has to get back to training pretty soon. "But I don't want to be rude. Marissa." She doesn't provide a last name, for reasons not *that* dissimilar from Bruce's for remaining anonymous, except she's not wanted by the cops. Just...not wanting everyone in the cafe to know she's a mutant. "David. And no, it's no bother." Bruce gives a name he uses often, and says it naturally. Sensing some discomfort, he offers her a reassuring smile. He's never been very good at reading people, but she doesn't seem to be of any threat. Typically people try to be a bit more... welcoming, and yet feel a bit coniving. Years of experience taught him that. And in this case, he begins to recognize something akin to him; a lost soul. He's not sure how, but something about her. Maybe, this once... "So, Marissa, nice shirt." Bruce says. "Do you work for StarkTech?" The young lady doesn't look old enough to be working at such a place, or the type. Then again, Bruce was doing complex Algebra and algorithms before going to college, so he knew such people existed. "Sort of. I'm doing an internship before college," Marissa admits. If Bruce has been paying any attention, he'd know about Stark's internship program. "Engineering focus," she adds. Ah, so she's one of the practical types, more than the science types. "Engineering, huh? The world could use more engineers. Especially better ones." Bruce was familiar with the internship program at StarkTech. Her world was a bit different from his, but it was these days that he had a better appreciation. "What do you want your focus to be on? Aerospace? Mechanical? ...Civil?" "Aerospace is what I'd like to go into. I'm very interested in rockets, but also alternative propulsion systems." Meaning she's possibly even looking towards interplanetary stuff. Marissa blushes slightly. "And thanks, although time will tell whether I'm any good." "You should never give up. You never know where the possibilities will pop up, and how far you can go if you doubt in yourself." Bruce was getting a bit emotional, but for some reason, he can relate to this girl. "Besides, you're working at StarkTech. That means you have something to offer; they don't just have anyone from the street work for them." "Yeah. Although I think it's as much attitude as anything else." She thinks about her few meetings with the man himself. Who has definite attitude. "We'll see. I have plenty of time to get good, anyway." Sometimes, Marissa wonders just how much. "I will agree with you there. I have seen many people called prodigies who couldn't make it. If you don't have a positive attitute, you will only go so far. But if you at least believe, and ask questions, you can go far." Bruce was starting to reveal a bit too much about himself, but he couldn't help but feel comfortable around her, like a mentor. "You're young, you shouldn't worry too much." Marissa Sometimes hrms. "Eh. I just want to make spaceships." Nothing more...and nothing less. Of course, with all she's embroiled in now, her life has become very busy and extremely complicated. (And she still wants to punch Darkwing, but that's besides the point. And he'd only dodge anyway). Bruce found himself laughing. "Heheh. Spaceships, if they were only that simple. But anything's possible. You may touch the stars yet..." Bruce looks off distantly, as if remembering something. He then returned back to his computer, and to the new guest. "So, how much longer are you in the program?" "I only just started." A pause. "Well, if they were *simple*, they wouldn't be a challenge," Marissa points out. Touching the stars. It could happen for her...although she'll settle for making others able to do so. 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Bruce's watch sets off its alarm, just in time. It could be seen as time for an appointment to come soon. However, it was meant as how long Bruce could use the public internet safely. He did have safeguards, but it never hurts to be too careful. "Oh, look at the time," he mentions as he closes his laptop, which shuts it down. "I gotta get moving." He starts to pack up his things. "But it's been nice to meet with you. Good to see some young minds going far. And for what it's worth, I think you can do great. Just remember to believe." "I should go too." She's finished her coffee, and she just snatches up the muffin to take with her. "Thanks, David." Marissa has, of course, come to an utterly wrong conclusion that might be amusing to Bruce should she voice it: She thinks he's a science teacher. "You're welcome, Marissa. Maybe I'll be reading about you one day." He motions to the computer as he puts it in his backpack. "You take care of yourself." As he finishes packing up he turns to leave, nice that he met such a lovely woman. He wishes the best for her, hoping good things in her future. He doesn't even have a clue to what she is, but that wouldn't change his mind either way. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs